Steve Newlin
|Last = | Appearances= 22 episodes (see below) |Age = 4 months (made vampire at 31) |Birth = 1978 |Death = August 2009 (made vampire) |Status = Undead |Profession = Fellowship of the Sun Reverend (formerly) Spokesperson of the American Vampire League Chancellor of the Vampire Authority |Place = Dallas, Texas |Species = Vampire |Powers = Basic vampiric powers |Family = Theodore Newlin - Father (deceased) Yvette Newlin - Mother (deceased) Bethany Newlin - Sister (deceased) Sarah Newlin - Ex-Wife Unnamed female vampire - Maker Russell Edgington - Boyfriend |Actor = Michael McMillian }} }} Steven Newlin is a recently turned vampire, and spokesman of the American Vampire League. The son of anti-vampire advocate Theodore Newlin, he initially continued his father's work after the murder of his entire family. He was a fanatic and a firm believer that vampires were 'ungodly creatures' who knew no 'humanity'. However, after becoming a vampire himself, he seems to relish his new undead status. Newlin is first presented as somewhat of a well-spoken man with a friendly disposition that, while a little odd at times, is altogether cheerful. However, as the series progresses, we see that most of this is a front for his hatred for what happened to him and his family. He then serves as the secondary antagonist in season 2. He is shown to be unstable and unhinged beneath his amiable facade. As a vampire, this tendency seems even more pronounced. History Pre-Season A group of Dallas vampires murdered Steve's father, mother and baby sister in 2008, and this fueled his hatred of vampires. He is the husband of Sarah Newlin and believes their marriage is perfect. He is unaware of his wife's unhappiness with him. Season 1 Steve's father is killed in the first season, an event he blames on vampires; an accusation that Stan later confirms. Season 2 (click for animation)]] Steve is shown using the Fellowship of the Sun organization to engage in what he believes is a war between vampires and humans. He strongly believes that all vampires are evil and should be destroyed. While the kidnapping he arranges for Sookie Stackhouse when she arrives in Dallas, Texas is unsuccessful, he later takes her hostage. When Sookie infiltrates the church in order to investigate the disappearance of Godric, Eric Northman's maker, she is kidnapped. After Sookie escapes with the help of Godric, who was preventing her from being raped, she and Eric seek to escape the Fellowship of the Sun through the main Church. However Steve apprehends them and reveals that he has set yet another trap in place. He has the duo quickly surrounded by some of the cadets. After Eric offers himself as a sacrifice in place of Godric, Steve has him chained down to a table with silver where he then plans to execute him at dawn while debating whether to have Sookie killed along side him. When Bill Compton storms the church, Steve pulls a gun on Sookie and threatens to kill her, but, before he can say more than a few sentences, he is shot in the hand by Jason Stackhouse. Steve drops the gun. Jason shoots him in the head with a paintball gun incapacitating him long enough for Bill to get to Sookie which allows her in turn to rescue Eric. Eric quickly makes a grab for Steve who is writhing on the ground in pain. Eric slams him into the stairs by the alter and seems to contemplate draining him before Godric makes an appearance. He offers the Reverend a peace treaty saying that, if he stands down, so will the vampires who had just stormed to Fellowship of the Sun with the intention of murdering everyone. Steve declines the offer claiming he doesn't make deals with people who are less than human. Godric, saddened by this, takes a hold of Steve and holds him in front of his 'flock', asking if there is anyone present willing to die for his madness. All of the cadets exchange uncertain glances before leaving Steve who can do little but plead for them to stay as he watches them abandon him. Godric drops Steve to the floor and orders all the vampires to leave without causing anymore bloodshed. Steve is then punched by Jason but not before being informed about his wife's affair and infidelity. He is left, crouched on the stairs, in pain and alone. The last time we see Steve in season 2 is on TBBN TV with his wife. Steve is sporting a rather large red bruise on his forehead. The two are arguing their point and trying to defend themselves about the accusations of the suicide bomber then sent to kill Godric. The two are unable to hold up their front in public anymore, make quick snaps at each other and end up arguing among themselves rather than arguing their point. Season 3 }} In a show named "Sunday Morning with McCafferty", that hosts a debate about the "Vampire Rights Amendment", it is revealed that the Steve Newlin is divorcing his wife and is under scrutiny by the IRS. After Russell Edgington kills a news anchor on live-TV and declares that vampires are superior to humans, Steve is seen giving a speech and declaring that this event proves that he and his Church have been right all along. He also becomes the public face for a brand of shotguns. Season 4 In an interview Congressman Charles Bunn mentions that Steven has been missing for six months. A missing person report from the Fellowship of the Sun reports that,“The Rev. Steve Newlin went missing under suspicious circumstances after attending a pray-in on January 15,” the site says. “His car was found abandoned on route 43, with his wallet and keys left inside.” }} Steve arrives on Jason's doorstep, and reveals that he has been turned into a vampire. Season 5 * See Steve Newlin/Season 5 Powers and abilities Steve possesses the common powers and weaknesses of a vampire such as superhuman strength, speed, healing, and senses. Due to this extreme young age he is far weaker than older vampires such as Bill, Eric and even Jessica. Sunlight would slowly kill him due to his youth as a vampire. Video: Postmortem Steve Newlin Appearances